Breaking News (Newsies fanfiction)
by Megabyte22
Summary: Jack finally gained the courage to ask Katherine to marry him. But will she say yes? Meanwhile, newly hired maid, Violet, must try to keep an awful secret from everyone. If the Newsies knew about it, they'd kick her out of the lodging house in a heartbeat. (Continuing story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Look, Violet," Jack started to say, but I interrupted him.  
"Oh my God, Jack! If you love her, just tell her! You don't need to practice on me!"  
"Yes, I do! What if I say the wrong thing? What if I mess up and look like an idiot?"  
"You won't! And even if you do, I bet she'll love it! She loves you, even if you slur your words."  
"Can I just practice?"  
"Alright, go ahead." I was in the process of helping out Jack with his love speech. He was going as ask Katherine to marry him tonight. They knew they were both too young, but Katharine was going to go away soon, to cover some huge feminist rally in Chicago, and Jack wanted to make sure he'd never loose her. He was having a little trouble figuring out what to say, though. He practically begged me to let him practice on me. I had to give in. He saved my life, so I owed him one. No, not one. A ton. I owned him a ton. That's why I became the live-in maid. Anyway, that's another story for a later time.  
"Umm... Katherine. I know we haven't known each other for a while but... umm.. Ah God! You see! I can't do it!" Jack took off his hat and leaned against the railing.  
"Look, Jack. You'll know what to say when the time comes, I promise. When you're in love, you'll just know what to say. Trust me. It'll come." I smiled at him, and he smiled at me.  
"Thanks for the advice, Girlsie." That what he called me. Since all his friends were newsies, and I was his only girl friend, besides Katherine, he called me Girlsie. A girl newsie. Even though I wasn't technically a newsie.  
"Anyway, Cowboy. When do ya plan on doing it?"  
"Tonight. I invited her to dinner. I'm gonna set up the rooftop like a romantic restaurant. Ya know, white tablecloth, red roses, lots of candles, and a violinist. I've used the money I saved for Santa Fe on this." He stared at the roof for a while, like he was picturing the dinner.  
"That's so sweet!"  
"Oh, by the way.. um... Violet?"  
"You want me to help you set it up don't you?" He smiled at me and nodded. I laughed and agreed. It was my job after all.  
"Might as well get started now. The dinner's in two hours. Plus, you have to cook two steaks for tonight."  
"Ah, so that's what those are for!' We laughed, and him and I made our way downstairs.

(I promise the story will get better and better as it goes on!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I smell steak!" Yelled Crutchie, hopping into the kitchen as fast as he could.  
"Uh, uh, uh Crutchie. This is for Jack and Katherine! They have having a romantic dinner tonight. If you ate the steak, then it wouldn't be dinner, would it?" I scolded.  
"Humph. Then what's for our dinner?"  
"Rice and beans, like always."  
"Yum." He said sarcastically, then hopped away. I continued to cook the steaks. Crutchie was the sweetest little guy I've ever met. He just oozed adorableness! You can't be mean to a guy like Crutchie. He was like the little brother I've always wanted. As I was lost in thought, yet another voice came booming in. This time, it was Davey's.  
"What's cooking?" He asked, as he snuck up behind me and kissed my cheek. Yes, we were dating. I really loved him more than words can express. He is the light at the end of my endless tunnel. To be honest, loving him makes me feel guilty. It almost makes me want to quit doing what I'm doing to him...  
"Steak. But not for you. You get rice and beans." I told him.  
"Why are you cooking steak?"  
"For Jack and Katharine. They are having a romantic dinner tonight.  
"Awwww, that's sweet! We should do that sometime."  
"Your idea of a romantic dinner is both of us eating a single pastrami on rye until our lips meet."  
"But it's fun!"  
"No, it's gross and you ate more then half of MY sandwich!" He playfully hit me with his hat, and I shooed him away. We both laughed, and I got back to cooking. Soon, the steaks were done, and just in time too. As soon as I put them on plates, Jack came running in, took them, and ran off.  
"Your welcome!" I yelled at him. I laughed at my own joke, cleaned up the kitchen, and made my way to Jack's "Penthouse" to set up the romantic dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**  
"Oh, Jack. This is perfect. You're perfect. Everything about this night is perfect." Katherine said. We were only a few minutes into dinner, but I could already tell she was enjoying herself. This was good, this was great. I'd set the mood, and she was happy. All I had to do was wait for the right moment. I was so nervous though. What if she said no? How could I ever look at myself in the mirror again?  
"Uh-huh." I said, lost in thought.  
"Jack? Are you all right? You seem a little... nervous about something."  
"What? Huh? No, I'm fine. I'm just thinkin'."  
"About what?"  
"How perfect you are." She smiled and I laughed nervously. I tried to eat a piece of steak, but I could hardly swallow it. I was so nervous. Good thing my leg was hidden by the tablecloth, because it was shaking faster then a wet dog. I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet.  
"So, Jack. It's almost been a year since we've met. Can you believe it?"  
"No. It seems like we met yesterday. I can't even believe it's been a whole year."  
" Almost." She smiled and continued to eat. Her steak was half gone, but mine wasn't even halfway to half being gone. She was starting to notice my nervousness too. I figured this was a good time to do it. It was now or never.  
"Umm, Katherine. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."  
"Shoot."  
"Umm, you know how you're leavin' for that news thing in a few weeks? I trust that you'll stay loyal to me, but I just want to make sure."  
"Huh?"  
"Ah, God, no that came out wrong. I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is... I love you. And I want to know that you love me too. I know you do, but I want to make sure. Everyone who I've loved has left me at one point in my life. I don't want you to leave me. I know we're young, but I know we're ready," I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I stood up, and pulled a black ring box out of my pocket. "Katherine 'Pulitzer'," I took another deep breath, then knelt down on one knee. I looked her straight in the eyes, and I could tell that she was shocked. I opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"  
"Jack.," She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "I...I don't know what to say.."  
"If it's 'no' then it's okay, I understand." My heart dropped into my stomach. This was a huge mistake and I knew it.  
"I...I...I..." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I did everything in my power to hold them back.  
"Just tell me. I can take it."  
"Jack, I love you.. but.. I... I... Yes..." I don't remember anything that happened after I heard that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
**Violet's POV  
**"You're late." I said, as my boss strolled into the room.  
"I thought I was supposed to say that to you." He said, laughing.  
"Not this time," He got settled in, and I stood up from the chair I was sitting it. "So, where've ya been, sir?"  
"Here and there. Did you get what I asked for?"  
"Not yet, but soon. These things take time. I got close to one of them. Too close actually. He's an easy one, because he's naive. But, um, boss?"  
"Yes, pet?"  
"I've been thinking, and um... why are you doing this again? He didn't do anything to you. He's a kind boy. They both are. They don't deserve what you're doing to them."  
"They put me out of the job! They got me fired! Dammit, woman! How many times do I have to explain this to you! I want revenge. I want them gone and out of the picture."  
"But it doesn't have to be like this! He's kind, and sweet. Not to mention he's getting married! Think of his poor wife."  
"To Hell with her! Let her stay in Chicago for all I care!"  
"And what about the kid's family? His little brother? His injured father?"  
"It's about time they learned to live on their own!"  
"But boss!"  
"Shut up!" With the, he struck me across my face so hard, I fell to the floor. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. "I took you in when no one else would! I gave you food, shelter, money! And this is how you repay me!? I should have known you'd actually fall for the boy. Remember what I told you. Think about yourself, and only yourself. Don't think about other people. You want to go to England right? Then do what I asked you. Get close, but not to close. There's no saving him."  
"But I told them I owe them my life!"  
"Which is good! They trust you now, they'll give in to you. Then you can get what I want and be done. You can start a new life, and forget all about this. Remember, Violet. The end justifies the means." A short silence ensued.  
"The new kid just arrived." I said, getting up and checking to see if he drew any blood.  
"Good, great! Now get them pissed at him. Break things, and blame him for it. You can't have a murder without a motive, right?"  
"Right, sir."  
"Now go clean yourself up. You look like Hell. And get me what I asked you for next time! Don't come back unless you have it."  
"Yes, sir." I started to walk toward the bathroom door.  
"Oh, and Violet. Don't forget. If you blew this plan for me, or tell anyone about it, you'll end up like your brother."  
"Yes, Morris. I would never." I could feel more tears coming. I held them back until I heard the door shut behind me. Then, I let them flow like a waterfall.

(It's getting intense! Who knew violet had a dark side! Review/favorite/follow, or whatever you want. More coming soon! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the whole Morris situation, I decided to take a little walk. Or, a big walk. When I decided to stop and rest, I found myself looking over the railing of the Brooklyn Bridge. It was a far drop down, and I'm not going to lie. The thought of jumping off did cross my mind. It wouldn't be the first time I jumped off the bridge though...  
"Hey, Violet!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Spot Conlon's. I've seen him around a few times, but not many. However, he still knew me.  
"Oh, hey, Spot! Whatcha doing out so late?" I asked.  
"A better question would be 'What are _you_ doing out so late?'"  
"Just taking a little walk."  
"From the lodging house all the way over to the Brooklyn Bridge?"  
"Okay, I took a long walk."  
"Something wrong?"  
"No, I just needed some time to think, that's all."

"Well I hope you're not thinking about jumping." I sighed. I really did not want to be having this conversation right now. I've lied to too many people, and I don't want to lie again. But I really did not feel like talking to Spot about this. I guess a little white lie wouldn't hurt.  
"No, I'm not going to jump."  
"Good. Now you better get on home. It's dangerous for a girl to be out so late. Want me to walk you back?"  
"Oh no, that's much too far of a walk for you."  
"I wouldn't mind! I was going that way anyway."  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."  
"No, you can't." He took my arm and linked it with his. As we were walking, I looked back to the place where I was standing, and then back at Spot. I was so glad he'd come by before I did something stupid. Great. Another person who saved my life that'd I'd have to later betray.

* * *  
"Thanks for the walk, Spot! I really enjoyed it." I said, just as we reached the front steps of the lodging house.  
"Anytime, doll face." He smiled and kissed my cheek before he left. I turned around to face Davey, crossing his arms and sarcastically smiling at me.  
"Are you cheating on me with Spot?" he asked, smiling.  
"Oh, shoot. You caught me." We both laughed and walked into the house together.  
"So, where were you? I was getting worried."  
"I was just walking. I guess I got lost in thought and walked too far. Spot found me and walked me home. He's a nice kid. He should stop by more often."  
"Next time, tell me before you leave, okay? I was supposed to be home and hour ago, but I waited for you. "  
"Sorry!" He kissed me goodbye and left pretty hastily. I sat down on the couch and began talking all the pins out of my hair. Before I got the last one out, I heard someone running down the stairs. Who would be in such a rush at one in the morning? It was none other then Jack Kelly. I should have known.  
"Hey, Girlsie! He sat right next to me. He wasn't even dressed for bed yet. I sure hope he wasn't waiting for me to come back home too. I'm such a bother, oh my lord.  
"Jack! Did you even go to bed yet?"  
"No, I wanted to tell you the news!"

"What ne... OH! Oh my God! That news! What did she say? Did she say yes?"  
"Yes! I'm getting married!"  
"Oh, Jack! That's fantastic!" I shot up for my chair and basically jumped up and down. I was so happy for Jack. He was finally going to have a family! Plus, I loved weddings more then anything, and Jack promised me that I could be his informal wedding planner.  
"She took a while, though. I was scared she'd say no. She said she was considering it, because we're both so young. But she realized that we'd be together forever anyway, so why not just seal the deal now." I hugged Jack and congratulated him some more. We sat back down after a few minutes.  
"So, when and where is the wedding?"  
"In a few weeks. And Medda will probably let us rent out the thetare, so we can have it there. We just want a small wedding. Us two, the Manhattan Newsies, and some of Kath's family. Oh, and you of course. She wants you to be her maid of honor.  
"A small wedding!? Jack, are you crazy? You only get married once, so have a big one! Haven't you always dreamed of having a big wedding? I'm sure Katherine has. Every little girl wants a big wedding."  
"Not Kath. We talked about it, and the small wedding feeling is mutual. She never pictured herself getting married in the first place, so she wants a small one."  
"You guys are crazy," I stood up from the couch and pulled him up with me. "Picture this. Your wedding day. It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining down on you, and there is not a single cloud in the sky. You begin walking up the steps of the amazing St. Patrick's Cathedral. You are dressed in the best tuxedo in all of New York. You take your place at the alter, and the guests start taking their seats. You are nervous and excited all at once. You haven't seen Katherine at all that day, and you are dying to see your blushing bride. You are standing, and waiting, waiting and standing. Your best man whispers to you not to be nervous, but you can't help being a little. Soon, all of the guests have taken their seats. Then, you hear the music. _Here comes the bride, here comes to bride. _Then, you see her at the end of the isle. She is standing there, looking straight at you. She is looking more beautiful then ever. Her dress looks like it was made by Athena herself. Her father grabs her arm, and she begins walking toward you. She is looking at you, and you are looking at her. You two become the only people in the room. The walk seems to take hours and hours. But finally, she is standing up there with you, and the wedding begins. You both give your vows, and promise to project each other until death do you part. You say 'I do.' And so does she. Then you lift up her veil, and kiss your bride. It is your first kiss as husband and wife. As you walk down the steps to your carriage, people throw rice at you and your new wife. Then you ride off together to your reception, and later, to your honeymoon in none other then sunny 'ol Santa Fe. Don't you want to experience that Jack?" He looked a little dazed, and I knew that I had done my job.  
"Yea." He whispered. "That does sound nice."  
"Told ya."  
"I'll talk to Katherine about it. But how the Hell am I supposed to afford that? I spent all my money and then some on the damn rings. I'm broke."  
"Your future father in law? I bet he would love to generously donate to the wedding fund."  
"Absolutely not! I'm not going to stoop the low. Katherine would never allow it anyway."  
"C'mon Jack! He's about to become your father. Sons borrow money from their fathers all the time. Plus, you work for him anyway, so it would basically be like asking for a raise."

"I'll have to talk to Katherine about it."  
"I'll take that as a yes!" We both smiled and Jack started making his way upstairs. Before he went up, he turned around and said:  
"I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Violet. Honestly, you've done more for me then you ever thought you did." Then he went upstairs. I sat back on the couch and my heart sank. What have I gotten myself into? Whatever it was, I've now decided that I'm going to get myself out. Today.

**(Review/follow/favorite. I'll be writing more soon! :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was relaxing on the couch when I heard a scram. Not really a scream of fright, but of surprise. I knew exactly who was screaming and why they were. The new kid must be here. He promised Morris he'd be here today. He must have come in overnight. I decided to go and investigate. I made my way upstairs to find Specs and Romeo sanding on chairs and holding each other. They looked absolutely terrified, not startled.  
"Specs, Romeo, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"M-M-M-Mouse!" Specs shouted, pointing under his bed.  
"A mouse! You're freaking out over a mouse!? Are you kidding me?" A mouse. This was all because of a mouse? And here I was thinking the new kid arrived.  
"Get it, Violet!" He screamed. Are you kidding me? I looked under his bed, and to my surprise, there it was. I grabbed it by the tail and pulled it out. I'm not going to lie, but the little fella was kinda cute.  
"Aww, you guys! Look at him! A little innocent creature!"  
"Get it away!" Romeo yelled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Two gentlemen, and I use the term men loosely, were standing on chairs freaking out about a tiny mouse. If I ever needed to blackmail either of them, at least I know how now.  
"I can't believe you guys." I made my way downstairs, mouse in hand. Jack passed me on his way up.  
"What's with the mouse?" He asked.  
"It's kind of a long story." I replied. See, now what was a man who can handle his rodents. I opened the front door and sent the mouse on its way. When I looked up, to my surprise, I saw him. He was a lot smaller and skinner then I thought.  
"Hey!" He said. His voice was light and innocent, but it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me. This kid was the definition of innocence, and I was going to kill him. What have I gotten myself into?

**(Review, favorite, follow! More coming soon! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To take my mind off things, I decided to take Jack wedding shopping weather he liked it or not. He needed a new tuxedo, place an order for flowers, find a catering service, look for groomsmen suits, and make invitations. All within a week or two. Better start now.  
"Why are you dragging me to this again? I told you, I could just throw on a jacket and call it a day!" Jack said, whining like a child.  
"You're getting married in a church, Jack. You've got to look nice. Or at least halfway decent." I replied.  
"But a whole new suit? I told you, I can't afford one!"  
"I know the right people, Jack. When you know the right people, you can get things for the right price." I smiled, and walked into Mr. Peterson's Tailor Shop. As soon as the little bell on the door rang, Mr. Peterson turned around to face us. He looked the same as he did many years ago. He was a small man with neatly trimmed grey hair. He wore measuring tape around his neck, and had a brown stripped shirt and an apron on filled with various tools. He was always happy, especially when he got customers. If you were having a bad day, just talk to Mr. Peterson and you'll be all right.  
"Violet!" He shouted excitedly. He ran out from behind his counter and hugged me.  
"Hi, Mr. Peterson." I said, hugging him back.  
"I haven't seen you since you stopped coming into the shop! How have you been, darling?"  
"I've been great! My friend over here, Jack Kelly, is getting married in a few weeks and he needs a new suit. I was hoping you'd have something for him."  
"Of course! We have everything you could ever want! Come, come," He grabbed Jack's hand and dragged behind the counter. Jack looked at me like he was mad, and I laughed. Mr. Peterson started taking Jack's measurements, and kept making small talk with him. "So, you know Violet, huh?"  
"Yea, she's the maid at the Newsies Lodging house. A good maid too."  
"You know, when Violet was a little kid, she used to come into my shop everyday! Her and her brother. She loved to torture her brother by dressing him up in the silliest outfits! Oh how I enjoyed seeing that! You know, I would always give her candy too. She'd come everyday, with those little eyes, silently begging for candy. You know I think she dressed him up for the candy. What was his name again? Ummm, Omar? Oliver?"  
"I can't remember either, Mr. Peterson," I interrupted. "Ever since he betrayed me, I try not to think about him."  
"Oh, yes, yes! Sorry for bringing the subject up!" He apologized.  
"You have a brother?" Jack asked.

"Yea. Two. Both older. But I try not to talk about them. My parents disowned them a few years back. That's all I'm going to say." Yea, I did have two brothers. They were both older then me. Awful guys. Well, they are now. I don't like to talk about them. They betrayed me and my family and I hate them.  
"Oh. Okay." Jack said, sounding slightly guilty.  
"So, Mr. Kelly. I've got the perfect suit for you. It'll suit you well! Mr. Peterson started laughing. He makes this joke all the time, and think it get funnier every time he says it. Jack and I cracked a smile, and he led us over to a rack of fancy suits. He looked threw it for a while, and finally pulled one out. "Here you go, son." He handed Jack an elaborate suit which was almost jet black. It consisted of pants, a white shirt, a black vest, black jacket, and black bow tie. Now, Jack in a bow tie is something I would pay to see!  
"Um... It's nice. But it looks expensive." Jack said, looking at the suit.  
"You know what? Violet did so much for me. Seeing her smiling face everyday made my day. It's time I did something for her. So take it. It's on the house." Mr. Peterson said.  
"Oh, no! I could never!" I replied. Well, I was lying. Of course I could. But the proper thing to say is no.

"I insist! Here, son, lets go try it on." Mr. Peterson grabbed Jack's hand again and dragged him behind a door in the back of the store. As I stood there waiting for them to come back, I took a look around the store. Talk about a trip down memory lane! Everything is just how I remembered it. It's true though. I would come in with my brother everyday and dress him up in suits. Mr. Peterson got a kick out of it. He even used him as a model for children's suits sometimes! Yes, he did give us candy. But I didn't do it for the candy. My brother did though! I started to drift off into a memory, but I snapped out of it when I heard the little bell on the top of the door ring. I turned around to see who was entering. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. It was my brother, sitting in his trademark wheelchair. I haven't seen him since he got the chair about year ago.  
"Hi, Violet." He said, rolling toward me.  
"Hey, O-man." I said, half smiling, half panicking on the inside, and probably outside too.

**(Sorry I haven't written in a long time! I've been extremely busy lately. I promise I'll have more soon. Review/Follow/Favorite or do whatever you please. :D)**


End file.
